Let Me Forget You
by Zeiyuki
Summary: Completed Hiei is dead and Kurama wants nothing more then to forget about him. Will Hiei be able to grant Kurama his wish, or will they end up being together in death? HieiXKuramaFic is written in poems
1. Let Me Forget llKuramall

**This is going to me a short story type thing I guess told in poem format, sorry aera-chan, wasnt it you who hates those things(stories told in poems i mean.)I wont force ya to read it.**

**Please do review, I always love to see what you have to say, any suggestions for poems/fics, are always welcome, in fact I'm taking requests, since latly I havent been able to think of anything, so if you have a story/poem request tell me.(Yuu Yuu Hakusho themed only, I will not do anything other then Shonen-ai,(Sorry no yaoi for me.) And sorry but I will not write anything with pairings such as(YuusukeXKeiko..etc. These are known as "Regular" pairings.) Ohter then what I've said I'm pretty much open to all pairings, as for genres I'm fairly good at Angst,,(not sure about the others ones though, but hey I can try)**

**Just as to not confuse you here is how the point of views this fic will go.**

**Chapter 1- Kurama**

**Chapter 2- Hiei**

**Chapter 3-Kurama**

**Chapter 4 and on to the end(which has yet to be determined) will vary, I havent yet figured out who will be where in these chapters nor have I figured out the exact length of the fic.**

**Enough of my babbling, you can read now if you havent already started.**

**Let Me Forget You**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I close my eyes and wait.  
But no,  
you never came back.  
  
I look up at the trees,  
where you would wait for me.  
Your never there.

I gaze out my window at night,  
looking for your familiar shadow.  
But as with every other time,  
your not there.  
  
Why do I keep waiting?  
Why do I keep on thinking your  
alive.

At times I wish I had never  
met you.  
Never fell in love with you.

Because if I had known  
The outcome of our relationship.  
I wouldn't be here now,  
waiting for a dead  
demon to appear to me in the night.  
Like he always did.  
  
My calm way of being has been broken.  
I snap at anyone who catches me by  
surprise.

Cant you see what you've done to me?  
Cant you see what your deaths caused  
me?

I throw myself onto my bed  
and in anger throw the small  
glass figure of a dragon surrounded  
by flames at the wall.  
It shatters into thousands of  
small shards.  
  
I hope you can see.  
See that I want to forget you.  
If you cant be here with me,  
Grant me at least that.  
Let me forget you.  
If you truly do care about me.  
Let me forget...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**There ya go chapter one,once again I will kindly ask that you review, rather it be signed or annyomos(can you see why I love spell check--') Chapter two will be out tommrow, there will be one update a day, Unless I have no homework. If I miss a day I'm sorry, But I do have a live, and fanfiction is a hobbie, and life does have to come first(unfortanatly.)**


	2. The Cracks In The Wall llHieill

**What2callmyself-hehe don't worry rants don't bother me, Opinions are always  
welcome!  
  
sakurasango- Yeup but hey knowing me things may just change around,  
maybe he wont forget hehe you'll just have to wait and see  
  
Hiei's pheonix girl- O.0 Dialogue fic... Runs away screaming Hehhe sorry, I thought about making this a dialogue fic but my mind voted otherwise maybe  
when its complete maybe I'll do a rewrite and make a dialogue version.  
  
Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!  
  
I almost decided not to update today but I promised, so I will update!  
so here we go chapter two Hieis' POV  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
  
I glared coldly at ceiling.  
How long would I have to stay  
and watch him suffer like this?

Is this my hell is this what I  
get in return for everyone  
I've killed?  
  
No I don't think it is.  
This is worse then Hell itself.

I could hear every word,  
every thought of my kitsune.  
I could feel his pain.  
His anger. His sadness.

I punched the wall.  
Small cracks formed from the indent,  
Spreading outward like a spiders  
Web.  
  
He wanted to forget me...  
How am I supposed to help him,  
do that?  
Once again my fist hit the  
wall.  
  
Over and over again, I  
took out my anger and frustration.  
Creating more and more of those  
Intricate cracks.  
  
"Damn it fox, how do you expect me to do this?  
I will not help you forget me!" I half growled.  
Knowing he couldn't hear me. Unless Koenma  
allowed it.  
  
I could feel his very thoughts at that moment,  
and it was if he had heard me.  
They were at this time confused , angry and sad.  
  
What am I to do? I cant do this..  
Its not a matter of that I don't possess the power.  
Its that I will not do it I will not,  
help erase all that he knows of me.  
  
I wont.  
  
One last time my fist hit the wall.  
A small trickle of blood slid down the wall  
And to the floor.  
  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hmm I guess koenma might only make one apperance after all.  
  
this story of mine just took a turn I hadnt meant it to, but I like where its heading, so I wont change it.  
  
random note- Lets all hope that MT.St. Helens blows again! Yay for active volcanos! (Sorry but being so close to such an awsome thing is so cool,(I'm not that close its two and half hours away from here(Mt.St. Helens I mean.))  
  
Thanks again for your reviews!**


	3. Let This Be Your Warning llKuramall

**Thank you everyone for reviewing**

**Sorry for skipping yesterdays update,I was really tired, from school.**

**I have a feeling this fic thing will turn dark, it already has started with this chapter, I hope I dont lose readers because of this.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

His voice...  
For a second I heard his voice.  
He wouldn't help me.

If I had been the one dead.  
I would have helped him.  
Why was he making me suffer?  
  
I wont allow myself to cry.  
I've cried enough because of  
him.  
  
If he was here now I would  
kill him.  
Kill him for doing this to  
Me.  
  
I know you can hear and see  
Me.  
Are you choosing to watch me  
Suffer?  
Do you find it amusing?  
  
Stop.  
  
Stop watching me or I'll give  
You something to watch.  
Something that will make you  
Wish that you had helped me.

Do you want to push me  
Further?  
Do you want me to show you  
What will happen?  
  
I grabbed A piece of the  
Broken glass.  
Holding it up to the light.  
  
This is what will happen,  
This is what your not helping  
Me will lead to.

You have a choice now, help  
Me.  
Or kill me.  
I know I cant die by your  
Hand.  
But once you refuse me again.  
I will end it myself.  
I will not put up with this.  
I cant.  
  
And quickly I brought the glass down  
And drove it into my arm.  
  
Let this be your warning.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oops... hehheh....I had a plan when I started this fic, but that plan went out the window with the last chapter...I dont like plans anyways especially with poems. So each update will be a surprise for me as well as all the readers**


	4. Forget Me On Your Own llHieill

**I went three days without updating--' sorry I forgot to mention I wont usually update on the weekends and friday there was no school, and so i considered it a weekend and I think I left to a friends house.(Aera-chan, was I at your house friday? Seriously I dont remember--')**

**anyways, this fic sadly will be ending soon. I estimate about 3-4 more chapters.(Hmm that may be too many actually.) Heheheh only one person besides me knows how this will end! And they'll never tell!**

**I know where I plan to take this and I hope that when its over no one wants to kill me.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

What is he trying to prove?  
That he can make me do this?

I wont let him kill himself.  
But yet, I cant help him forget. What am I supposed to do?  
If I don't do what he wants,  
he will die.  
  
This was not a lie.  
He was serious about it.  
I could tell, up until the  
moment the glass went into  
his arm.  
  
If there was a way for me  
to be with you again I would.  
You want my answer I know.  
I'm delaying what I don't  
want to say.  
  
I look down at you.  
Your arm now bandaged.  
Not a single emotion,  
can I read from you. 

I don't want you to die.  
Not because of me.  
But..  
I will not do it.  
  
I'm sorry.  
Do not end your life because  
of me.

Your are the great youko,  
are you not?  
Forget me on your own.  
I know you can do that much.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nothing to say now except the next chapter will (hopefully) be up tommrow. And if you havent already go read a manga called Yami no Matsuei heres where you can get it: sakura-crisis . net / translations / yami / **

****

**(Erase the spaces or it wont work)**


	5. The Final Way To Forget llKuramall

**And the angst train has arrived. Damn I thought this time I'd try and make it a happy fic too. Hehe This chapter is not a happy one at all.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

****

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I havent heard a word.  
since the last time you  
spoke to me.

Are you not going to answer? 

I should have known that you would go  
back to your ways and leave me behind.

You still have time to save me  
If you hurry.

I wont put up with this much longer though.  
I balance the knife threatingly against my skin.  
I have a feeling that you wont do it.  
Even with my life at stake.

So I tear the knife deep into my flesh.  
watching the blood fall from my wrists.  
I am enjoying the pain.  
I'll finally be free of you.

I hope that every day you regret not helping me.  
Wishing that you could die just to get away from the thoughts.  
And forget I exsisted but like me no one will help you.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-**

**I cant believe its almost over, next chapter and thats it. Its over, finished. Kurama fans dont kill me for this chapter or the next one please!--' Please forgive any misspellings in this chapter,I did reread it to check for errors but I didnt run it through the spellchecker.**


	6. I know fox, I know llHieill

**Well here it is the final chapter. Just a heads up its sad, sadder then the last one at least to me. **

**Thank you to my reviewers You guys really made me want to keep getting the chapters out on time.**

**Hiei's pheonix girl  
sakurasango  
What2callmyself**

**Only three so what, These three are the best thanks again.**

**And thanks to Aera-chan who hasnt reviewed but has read it and sad she liked it.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Its strange being alive again.  
Why Koenma granted me this I dont know.  
Maybe it is so I can save you.

I havent seen you since  
I last spoke out to you.

I can tell as I approch your house that something isnt right.  
The smell of blood its far to strong.

My pace quickens.  
I know I need to hurry.

I can see you laying on your floor.  
blood surrounding your body.  
The knife laying on the ground next to you.

I approched you slowly.  
I could see you were still breathing.  
Only slightly.

Your eyes moved following my movments.  
weakly you muttered my name.

I rested my hand lightly on your cheek.  
I could see you were crying.  
You knew you couldnt be saved now.  
Not even I could stop this.

"Hiei i'm sorry.."  
I closed my eyes I didnt want to see you take your last breath.  
I dont know how long I sat there with you.  
silently crying myself.

When I finally opened my eyes.  
I looked one last time into yours,  
Now devoid of all life.  
Meer shadows of what they once were.  
"I know fox," I said quietly.  
closing his eyes with my hand.  
"I know.."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**This is it its over. The end. This was oddly sad for me to write, The emotions I put into were hard to write. So I hope that all of you who read this fic will review and maybe soon I will make this a dialog fic! I'm going to start writting on it soon(Within the next week!) So look for the story version of this soon! I have to say thanks again to all my reviewers, I fell as if I cant say this enough!**


End file.
